Movie Night In
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Booth and Bones are watching some of their favorite shows at Bones' apartment while a snowstorm rages outside. Booth/Bones


Movie Night

By: InuGhost2.0

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing that appears in this.

A/N: Just some weird idea I came up with while reading another story. Figured it could be applied to Bones. Hope you enjoy this, and feel free to review.

The doorbell to Dr. Brennan's apartment was ringing loudly and continuously. The length of time it had been going was dangerously approaching the level of annoyance felt from a child's temper tantrum. Despite this Dr. Temperance Brennan was in no hurry to answer the door. Tossing the last of the trash from the living room into the garbage can Dr. Brennan made a final sweep of the room making sure it was clean and tidy before heading to the door. Smiling broadly while opening the door she greeted the person standing on the other side.

"Took you long enough to answer Bones. I was beginning to think I'd need to break the door down and make sure nothing happened to you." Stepping into the warm apartment Seeley Booth set down the carryout bags he was holding before getting out of his shoes and coat.

Brennan's face was slightly red from her earlier exertions and it was not helped by the sight of Booth removing his coat. Giving herself a mental shake she refocused herself. "I didn't expect you to get here so early Booth. Usually you don't arrive till about show time. In fact…you've got ten minutes still." Going over to the bags Booth had brought with him Dr. Brennan started rummaging through them. "Do you think this is enough for dinner? Usually we get more Tai then this."

"Last week half of the food ended up as leftovers I didn't want to take the chance this week. Besides I brought microwave popcorn with me so we can always snack on it later. Since you were wondering I didn't have to wait as long for the food to be ready tonight, and you know that it's a new episode premiering tonight and there is no way I am going to miss it." Coming back into the living room Booth set down plates and silverware for their dinner.

"Good point Booth. I've heard it's supposed to be a good episode. They're supposed to be undercover at a circus as a couple. So maybe we'll finally see something happen between them." Loading her plate with food Temperance Brennan sat in her usual seat on the couch next to Booth as they both settled in to watch their favorite show.

An hour later the episode was over and the two partners had sated their appetites for the moment. Dr. Brennan used the remote to change over to the DVD player as she settled in for the post episode talk with Booth. "That wasn't a bad episode at all. He really was rather good with that knife throwing."

"Yeah he was, but he is nowhere near as good as me. Though what was up with the doctor? The apple on the head I can understand, but the nose…she could have gotten herself seriously injured."

"Oh come on Booth she knew what she was doing, and she had complete faith in her partner. Besides I think they both got caught up in the moment. So…what did you think of them 'having sex'?" Dr. Brennan didn't even try and hide the smile that was on her face remembering that situation and shortly after Booth burst out laughing from the memory of it she joined him in laughing her head off.

"Well Bones it's still an early night, what should we watch now? I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood for an action flick about now." Looking at Bones with child like glee and hope on his face Seeley Booth awaited the forensic scientists answer with baited breath.

"Sorry Booth but you chose the first movie last week, so this time I get to decide. Now before you start I know you are not a fan of the show, but you can put up with it for an hour especially for that hottie of a male lead." Brennan drooled slightly upon remembering a scene where she had finally seen him without a shirt on.

Rolling his eyes Booth leaned back into the couch deciding to no longer push the issue. "Sometimes I just don't get you Bones. _Angel_ isn't that bad of a show, but it's nothing special. You must really have it bad for the guy." Directing his cocky grin at his partner he put up with her playful slap to his chest before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down to recline on him.

As they were relaxing and watching the Angel episode snow started to silently fall upon the city. Within the hour the city was beginning to become buried and still the snow showed no sign of stopping. By the time the episode was finished several feet of snow blanketed the city successfully bring commerce to a halt. Despite the numbers of snow plows out on the streets attempting to stay ahead of the snowfall their efforts were futile as the snow continued to pile up. Inside the apartment both the forensic scientist and the FBI agent relaxed completely unaware of what was occurring outside.

Upon seeing the shows credits start rolling Booth maneuvered himself upright stretching his arms over his head. "Well now I can finally choose something to watch. Congrats by the way Bones, I'm no longer in the mood for an action movie. I feel like some crime and drama." The grin he directed towards Dr. Brennan was one she knew all to well.

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine as she saw Booth get off the couch and start browsing through her DVDs. "Oh come on Booth we watched several of those episodes yesterday, and the day before we caught the new episode. Isn't that enough for one week?" In spite of her attempts an annoyed tone had entered her voice and she felt like banging her head against something since her chances of persuading Booth were down the drain. Knowing she had only one chance left Dr. Temperance Brennan attempt one last play. "Considering you said I had it bad for the actor playing Angel what does this say about you Booth? Have you got a crush on the Israeli? Or…do you simply have the hots for that forensic scientist?"

Booth didn't know how to respond to Bones' jab. She knew that he enjoyed the show itself…had she forgotten…or…was she possibly fishing? Having decided the best response Booth put his cockiest grin on his face. "Well the scientist is a hottie, but there are a lot of scientists who look better than her. Besides I haven't seen this episode and I want to see what happens." Heading off to the kitchen for some more food Booth heard the all too familiar opening song for the show.

Snow continued to relentlessly fall from the sky as the show ended. By now all hopes of staying ahead of it were crushed and the entire city was shut down by now. The city was already stretched thin simply trying to keep the main thoroughfares open and the news services were issuing alerts advising against travel except by emergency vehicles. During all this Dr. Brennan's cell phone started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Hello this is Dr. Brennan. Hi Cam what's going on? No…I hadn't noticed the snow fall. It's that bad! …Okay I understand, don't worry I'll find a way to get the message to Booth. Bye Cam." Hanging up her phone Bones' face was lit up with almost childlike glee as she turned to Booth. "That was Cam. There is a heavy snow falling and travels been restricted. She and Dr. Goodman decided to close the Jeffersonian tomorrow since it's too dangerous to drive so we have a three day weekend. And you mister are in trouble. Seems Cam has been trying to contact you for the last hour except your not answering at home or your cell phone." The 'oh shit' look that crossed Booth's face broke down the last of Dr. Brennan's restraint and she broke out laughing.

"Crap I must have left it in the car. Shit I am going to be hearing about this from the Squint Squad for at least a week." Flopping back against the armrest Booth rested an arm over his eyes as he desperately tried to come up with an excuse before a thought crossed his mind. "If travels been restricted then how am I going to get home?"

Getting up from the couch Temperance Brennan made her way over to the window and peered outside before whistling. "It looks like it's almost five feet deep in some areas. There is no way your driving yourself home tonight in this mess. You can sleep over here at my apartment." Heading back to the couch Temperance Brennan started gathering up the remaining plates from the coffee table before heading into the kitchen. "You can take my bed while I sleep on the couch."

"Bones this is your house. If anyone should sleep on the couch it should be me. Besides I'm more used to it then you are." Booth said in a tone that stated it would not brook any arguments.

"Booth while it's true this is my house what kind of hostess am I if I let my guest sleep on the couch. I insist."

"And I insist Bones. I will sleep on the couch and you can sleep in your bed."

By this point both were standing nose to nose glaring at each other in determination. Both were in a stubborn mood by now and had no intention to back down. No solution seemed to be in sight until Dr. Brennan's slightly inebriated brain came up with a solution.

"Why don't we settle this the old fashion way Booth? In a battle of strength and will with the winner being the one to soundly defeat the other in a wrestling match. What do you say?" Without waiting for Booth's answer Bones headed out into her living room and started clearing a large area for their contest. Once she had the area sufficiently clear she turned to face Booth.

Booth had followed Bones into her living room having decided to go along with her idea. He wasn't sure why but he felt a strong desire to actually settle this once and for all with her. It was no longer simply about sleeping arrangements anymore. The winner of this fight would have control over their relationship and likely make the final decisions. It was a long time coming, and Booth had secretly hoped this day would never come, but it finally had. No middle ground could be found at the moment and so they were reduced to deciding factor.

Both started off slowly circling each other waiting for an opening to make their move. Finally after what felt like hours both rushed towards each other meeting in the middle and fell to the ground grappling. Booth could have sworn a disembodied voice had shouted 'Mortal Kombat!' when he and Bones had collided but decided to worry about it later since he needed to focus on the fight at hand.

The two rolled violently around on the ground fixated on pinning the other and thus securing their dominance over the other. Booth had years of military and FBI experience under his belt making him a difficult foe skilled in hand to hand combat. Against him Dr. Brennan had years of martial arts mastery under her belt and superior flexibility. Whenever one was in danger of being pinned somehow they managed to maneuver their center of gravity or body out of the way and the fight continued.

Eventually the two had nearly depleted their energy and were glaring each other in the eye. Covered in sweat Temperance Brennan couldn't help but admire Booth's stamina and the way his body glistened while drenched in sweat. Feeling herself refilled with a different energy she launched herself at Booth and managed to pin him underneath her body as she proceeded to ravage his lips with her own.

A thrill of excitement rushed through her as she felt Booth grip her hard and returned her kiss with equal fervor. Pulling back for a moment her hands ran down his chest before gripping his shirt and ripping it open. Buttons flew everywhere even while she was busy ripping Booth's undershirt off.

At first Booth was taken aback by Bone's sudden attack but soon found began to become excited by it. After she had ripped the shirt off him Booth managed to roll them over so he was currently on top as he shrugged out of the ruined remains of his shirt while maneuvering his knee between Bone's legs making sure to apply just enough pressure to cause her immense pleasure. Booth grinned cockily at Bone's flushed face and her struggle to keep her eyes open. Using the opening he managed to get Bone's shirt off before her arms looped themselves back around his neck and pulled him down to her luscious lips.

By now both were completely caught up in the moment and gave no mind to the snow storm ragging outside or the fight that had started this. Giving and receiving pleasure was all they currently lived for. The line, that had been drawn so long ago, lay faraway and forgotten behind them. As the two continued their passionate coupling the annoying sound of Bone's cell phone ringing could be heard.

"Booth…I ah…I…I need to….yes right there. Wait phone need…to…answer." Temperance Brennan reluctantly pulled herself out of Booth's warm embrace as she tried to drag herself out of her pleasure clouded mind. "Hello?"

"Dr. Brennan…this is Dr. Sweets. Is everything okay?" Concern filled the psychiatrists' voice due to the unusual delay of Dr. Brennan answering her phone, and the breathy sound of her voice.

"Um…yes Dr. Sweets everything is fine. Is there something you want?" Through force of will Dr. Brennan had managed to compose her voice despite Booth having removed her pants and starting to gently kiss his way up her legs.

"I wanted to let you and agent Booth know that I'm canceling our session tomorrow due to the terrible weather. Is everything alright usually you answer much sooner, and you sound out of breath?" The poor doctor was becoming even more worried as soft moans started to be heard over the phone.

"Everything is…oh…fine Sweets. Nothing is…ah…wrong. I'll…let…oh yessssss…Booth!!!!" Brennan's concentration was failing. Especially after Booth managed to rip her panties off and was paying _special_ attention to the area the garment had been covering. "Oh god! Yes! Yes! Oh Booth!!!" Throwing her cell phone to the floor Bones pulled Booth to her.

"Dr. Brennan? Dr. Brennan are you still there?" Hearing only moans and groans over the phone Dr. Sweets hung up his phone and opened up his notebook. Going to the desired page he started writing. 'Thursday January 22nd 2009 10 P.M. Dr. Temperance Brennan and FBI special agent Seeley Booth appear to have advanced their relationship to the next level. Note to self…Remember to question Angela and find out how she knew this would happen. Also remember to collect from Drs. Addy and Hodgins and split the winnings with Daisy.' Looking back to his darkened bedroom Dr. Sweets idly wondered if Daisy was still awake and up for a bit of fun.

**A/N: Well that's it for now. Please let me know what you thought of this, and remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


End file.
